A New Start the story of a witch, a wizard, and the Willow Tree Bakery
by TheScottishRose
Summary: Draco Malfoy left England after the second war, finding a new life on the East coast of America. Along the way we meet some others who chose the same. This is the story of Draco's new life, and that of his daughter. Epilogue ignored AU, change of some events. Edited, and being added to, but please do not expect frequent updates. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A new start; the story of an American witch, an English wizard and the Willow Tree Bakery.**

_(A.N. Anything recognizable belongs to our Queen, J.K. Rowling. Though her epilogue as well as many events of TDH are disregarded. I do not own any of this other than my beautiful plot, SCCM, someday my own Willow Tree Bakery, and my lovely Dabria Brown-Malfoy. Also, this story is based around the real setting of NoHo, MA, but with a few magical twists...) __Edited _

* * *

The war had ended long ago. 21 years to be precise. But in order to truly understand our story, we have to go back some, skip around some, and learn some. Let's start at the beginning shall we… It's quite a nice place to do so…

The war had been tragic to be honest. Fleur Weasley, beautiful Fleur had died, much to Bill's horror. He eventually found solace though, in some random guy's arms. But this is not their story, though surely this will affect the thoughts of our not-quite-at all-protagonist later on. Fred actually lived, much to our not-quite-at all-protagonist's surprise. Well him and the rest of that family.

Of course, Percy Weasley also found love after the horror of the war. Him and his long-time friend, Oliver Wood, realized how they loved each other, couldn't be apart, all that romantic shit. Oh look, I've turned two out of six brothers gay, quite an accomplishment!

But there were plenty of other families in our Great War number two. And the Malfoy family (family to our one and only protagonist) was one of many to witness such tragedies. Lucius fell at The a Dark Lords hand, in place of Severus Snape. And of course, our not-quite-at all-protagonist was really very happy about this, seeing as Severus was his father. Honestly! This is our protagonist's story! So back to that.

The two remaining Malfoy's, Draco and Narcissa, faced trial. Both were proved innocent. Narcissa Malfoy died upon the jury's declaration of her innocence. The heart attack was too muggle to stop; she died in our protagonist's arms.

This is where we truly begin though. You see, after our protagonist was proved innocent a change was in order. So that's what Draco Malfoy did; change. And this here is the story of that.

* * *

America was a beautiful change for Draco, such difference from his past. Draco decided to try muggle school first, wishing to live outside of the North Eastern-American wizarding community for now. And University of Massachusetts, Amherst was a perfect choice.

Eventually after earning his degree, Draco came to the conclusion of wanting own a bakery in order to support himself in the muggle world. In the wizarding world Draco had plenty of funds. He had become the sole heir to multiple fortunes upon the death or incarceration of so many Death Eaters or family friends.

So using a small bit of converted-to-muggle money, Draco found the most wonderful place to set up shop.

Northampton, MA, a funky, vibrant place. And best of all, Draco wasn't judged on his or his family's past.

Soon, on the corner of main street, a once beautiful bakery sat empty. So making a dime sized dent in his mountain of fortune, Draco soon found home in the small apartment above.

Now my dear readers, I hope you've been good, for it is time to skip around some more…

So here we shall go, let us open the door, to eight years later, it's been twelve since the war.

* * *

A few years after The Willow Tree Bakery opened and set a record in amount of goodies sold each day, a small girl stumbles in on the eleven o'clock lull.

Her string-straight hair was a dark, natural red. Scars cover the expanse of her arms that her modest shirt shows. But sadder than the blossoming bruises, was the pain so clear in her chocolate eyes.

So friends are made and trust is formed, and love builds where it never was before.

A few years later she comes back, asking to stay forever. She does just this, and Dabria Brown-Malfoy is now our just-about-protagonist. And meanwhile, Draco is the proud father of the small nine year old girl.

So my dearest readers, listen here and listen close!

I hope you've been patient for that rewards the most,

And if so let me bring you closer to solving this mystery of a plot line.

* * *

A few tedious years pass for our protagonist and his daughter. Over these years Dabria's magic is discovered. By the time she's sixteen she can already do so much, everything taught to her by her dad and honorary uncles.

Ah yes, that should probably be explained. You see, ten years after the Willow was opened, it drew the attention of some professors of a prestigious school nearby [hint hint for later…]. So hand in hand Dean and Seamus Finnigan-Thomas had walked the town's streets, looking for some place to grab a 'cup a joe', as some of their fully American coworkers put it.

One spot looked especially appetizing, called the Willow Tree. Upon entering they were greeted by a just barely high-school aged girl, her red hair adorned with streaks of platinum blond. She asked for their orders and served their coffees, then told them to wait a moment for their sandwiches to toast. They took their seats near the back and waited patiently, or well, Dean waited patiently, Seamus was bouncing his leg up and down in a usual fit of anxiety.

"Here you go." A pale blond man walked up to the couple, a small amount of his once British accent detectable.

The two men looked at each other and then back to the blond. Soon a smile erupted on the Irishman's face.

"Draco Malfoy, it has been a while. So this is where you went off to, eh ferret?" Seamus clicked his tongue in an unintelligible way.

"Well, if it isn't Finnigan and Thomas, I never thought I'd see you two here." Draco smiled, his old smirk long gone.

"Actually, we're both Finnigan-Thomas now." Dean supplied.

"I'll be. Congrats mates." Draco laughed and smiled with the couple, and soon they had gone from school time enemies to the best of friends.

And so twenty years after life brought tragedy to them all, did it deliver more than a sliver of hope.

You see, this prestigious school afore mentioned, was in fact one of magic. And there we shall learn so very much of those we have yet to know.

But before we can meet those we are destined to, we must learn a bit about this school.

Smith Collegiate College of Magic. SCCM, or Smith for short. Here the brightest of young witches and wizards would study, learning everything in six years or less.

You see, in America it's customary for magical parents to teach their children the basics of magic. This way familiarity was ensured in the child, and making it so that children can learn at a young age without being shipped off to a foreign place. Because honestly, in America, there are no more pureblood vs. muggle blood families, or grudges. Each family has some of each, and most of the northeast is either magical or aware of it. The south/southwest is another story…

And so, our just about protagonist has been dreaming of Smith since she first laid eyes on it.

She had visited the school first at age sixteen, when she had gone to a party to greet some new professors...

Professor Thomas (as he was only called during classes, other times he was just Dean, and Seamus was just Seamus.) taught art at SCCM. He taught how to make muggle painting and magical, let us say, much fun ensued in that class. Professor Finnigan, was a master at charms, and taught with a skill rivaled only by his own professor Flitwick. But you see, there had become some vacancies in two subjects, and so a plan was hatched to bring some familiar faces across the pond.

And soon the two positions are filled. Mrs. Luna Lovegood-Longbottom (prof. Lovegood for short) was the new astronomy teacher, showing her students the stars in a new way. Her husband, the brave Mr. Neville Longbottom, is our lovely herbology teacher.

So for a time our family in America is complete, and filled with care and wonder. Dabria joining her aunt and uncles at SCCM as a student.

And time goes on well, shaping our characters in a new light. But as our protagonist knows all too well, things can not stay the same forever, so twenty one years after coming to what Draco now knew was home, things took a new turn.

This is where we truly begin you see, in Dabria's sophomore year at SCCM. Here she is known as the powerful Miss Brown, and her brown eyes only compliment her shocking blond hair.

So here, let us try.

Let us look towards the sky,

For it is the time to understand what may shock you.

21 years is a long time you see, and to some, it is filled with the joy to learn, but to others the night sky is not the darkest thing…


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay wow, I updated. So thank you to the two wonderful people following this, I hope this satisfies, truly._

_Not mine, never was._

_For J, a lovely mind, with an interesting concept of how to pass time._

* * *

Twenty one years is a long time to pass,

Rewards should come hand-in-hand with the expectations by now,

And here are the in between.

* * *

Sophomore year was not supposed to be a hard year for Dabria. And in fact, by summer's end it looked awfully promising.

The reason, perhaps, was that Dabria had been tasked by her professors to take care and integrate three exchange students from England. Oh won't this be fun…

You see, having a father, aunt, and uncles well acquainted with one's new subject of study, was in fact a major bonus. It was a life filled with magic...

Why don't we get familiar with our new friends, shall we?

James Sirius Potter, eldest child of the boy who lived, would join Dabria in their sophomore year.

Of course Albus Severus Potter and their cousin Rose Weasley would be freshmen that years as well.

Well who needed more explanation?

Draco had once told his daughter of his childhood, of England, the war, Hogwarts. He had told her stories of his family, the greatness of his second cousin Sirius Black, and that of his cousin Tonks. Of a man who had never seen true reward, but gave up everything to do what meant the most in truth. But most of all the man had spoken about the boy who lived. Harry Potter, Draco would say, he was a hero, a wonder for all of wizardkind to behold. He would then promptly state, I hated him.

In her youth Dabria had listen to the stories of the Chamber of Secrets, of escaped prisoners and werewolves. As she grew though, the girl learned the darker tales, the horror stories of her father's childhood. All the reasons why Draco had left England, all of the reasons why he never wanted to go back.

And there Dabria was, standing in the administrator's office, waiting to escort one James Sirius Potter, to History of Magic in America, The Roots and Origins. The first class on both of their schedule.

"Mrs. Cooney, really I'm sure that Mr. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasel-bee, sorry slip of the tongue, Weasley," Dabria paused switching her attentions from the aging Headmistress(if that's what you could call it), to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Can sort out the paperwork without the presence of their children. I can get them all to class if you'd wish." Dabria offered with her best polite manner, even if it was completely fake. She was extraordinarily fead up with this.

"I'm sure that Ms.," Hermione looked to the girl for her name.

"Brown, but just Dabria, please. I really can't stand formalities. My father drilled that into me." Dabria laughed lightly at her words, even though only Mrs. Cooney understood her. The elder woman herself looked sharply at Dabria, an eyebrow arched in question.

"Well as Dabria said, the children should really be off to class. Harry and I can finish the signing and all, Ron you really should go check on Hugo and Lily." Hermione turned to her husband, thinking of the youngest members of their large families. The ginger nodded, planted a kiss on his family's checks, and left the building.

"Well Ms. Brown,-"

"Please headmistress, it surely would be best." Dabria tilted her head to the side, eyes boring into the elder.

"Oh just get them to class Dabria." And the four were shooed from the office.

* * *

The halls are made to wander…

Let us see what is said as curiosity peeks, and tests arise…

* * *

As the bunch traversed the halls, Dabria pulled them to a stop before a cross road of hallways.

"Look, you may know some of the professors from your parent's stories, but that doesn't mean you get special treatment. I'm sure that while you were perfectly glorified at Hogwarts, that won't apply here. Understood?" Dabria asked, small hands stuck on thick hips.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Why not?" James challenged.

"Look Potter, I don't want to make- never mind. I just want you all to understand that even as the children of the golden trio, here you will be respectful, tolerant, and polite. Do your best with that thanks." Dabria's long whitish hair swung over her shoulder as she turned to Rose and Albus.

"Your class rooms are to the right, room 649. Knock first, but it's Dean's room so you should be fine. Good luck, you won't need it though." And soon her words directed themselves to James.

"Potter, do keep up." Dabria shouts as she began down the left hall, James immediately scurrying after her.

* * *

Friendships so easily come and go,

How often do they survive a melting winter's snow?

* * *

"Why are you so obsessed with us not being able to bask in our parents glory?" James asked as he and Dabria moved swiftly through the halls.

"Pride can play awful tricks on one's mind Potter. I was taught through experience, and it was one of many mistakes, plenty caused by pride. That's a warning Potter, pride is an orange monster that hardly seconds to jealousy. After you." Dabria held open the door as they came to a stop. He entered, her close behind.

* * *

And if we are to look back to the main office…

"Who was that girl? She seemed like she knew us." Hermione asked Mrs. Cooney as the children left for classes, eyebrows scrunched together.

The elder woman shook her head, removing her glasses to clean on her jumper.

"Dabria is a very nice girl at heart. She simply bears too much resemblance to Tootsie-Pop, hard on the outside, yet soft in the center. And what it takes to find that soft center, the world may never know." The elder woman laughed as she replaced the glasses on her crooked nose.

"But what about her family?" Harry piped up.

"No mother, was adopted by her father at age nine. He's a lovely man, owns a bakery in town, but i hear he domes from a very wealthy family across the pond. Much like yourself Mr. Potter, eh?" She laughed at her words once more.

"What's the name of the place? I'm sure the rest of us could do with something to eat." Hermione asked, pulling a notepad from her saddle bag.

"The Willow Tree Bakery." And after receiving the address and signing the last few papers, the friend left the school.

"You know Harry, I'm sure Ginny would have loved to see her children come here." The curly haired woman said as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, steering him toward the rental car.

* * *

A funny world we live in,

One filled with constant ilusion,

Coincidence and fate,

But what is needed,

Is to see the magic within…


End file.
